vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Russo
Summary The middle child and only female out of the three Russo siblings. She is sly, outgoing, and usually underachieves when it comes to regular high school. She often gets into trouble because of her constant schemes (usually involving magic). She likes to make fun of her older brother, Justin, with whom she has a really close, complex relationship and she gets along with her younger brother, Max, the two of them occasionally being shown pulling pranks together. It is implied that she is her father's favorite child and that she shares a tight bond with her mother, although they sometimes have disputes due to Alex's rebellious and disobedient personality. The Grand Finale reveals that she becomes the family wizard. She was about to win, but went back to free Justin from a tree root that caught his foot. It appeared to everyone else that Justin won, but before he accepted, he told Professor Crumbs and everyone else what happened. He gives the title to Alex, who after some coaxing from Justin, accepts and is embraced as the true winner. (Source: tvtropes) Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo Origin: Wizards of Waverly Place Gender: Female Classification: Wizard, Russo family wizard Age: 18-19 Destructive Capacity: At least Solar System Level+ (The feat is in this blog, but ignore the calculation). There is some hinting of universe creation but there are no on-screen feats to support this. Range: From a few dozen up to several hundred meters with standard spells. Galaxy+ with teleportation. She can send herself and another person this far. (1:30 mark), a few hundred years in the past and future with time travel. Likely higher since she just needed to specify the time period for the spell, planetary with time stop, possibly higher. It isn't specified if they need a certain device or not to do this. This time stop lasts for a year. Another variation lasts as long as the user can stand on one leg. Speed: Average human with superhuman+ reactions (is able to keep up With Justin who was able to play ping pong with a dozen balls at once) Durability: Durability you would expect from a normal person Lifting Strength: Average human Striking Power: Class H Stamina: Above average human Standard Equipment: One wand, the family wizard robe Intelligence: Skilled with a large variety of spells, is the most powerful wizard of the current generation Powers and abilities: Superhuman reflexes, agility, skilled at hand to hand combat, magic, elemental manipulation (the four elements are: Earth, Air, Fire and Water), telekinesis, molecular manipulation, molecular duplication/cloning, able to reverse time a few seconds into the past, can exist outside of space-time, teleportation, BFR, telepathy, levitation, can open portals, duplication, reality warping, mind manipulation, can survive with no air, shape-shifting, can make inanimate objects come to life, weather manipulation, can create force fields, memory wiping, can take away the ability for someone to use magic, can stop time, phasing, gravity manipulation, can create illusions, body switching, they can shrink themselves to the size of cells, petrification, invisibility, can blend into the environment, able to put a person to sleep with magic, can create a black hole strong enough that the entire universe was being consumed + plus more stuff with prep, I'll list those later. Weaknesses: Magic can’t affect plastic, spells become drastically weaker without their wands, still hasn't mastered non-verbal spells Notable Attacks/Techniques See below “Feats” S1E1: (0:25) – Justin exact duplicate of a rabbit (16:45) – Standard magic includes opening portals, disappearing stuff, and levitation (17:00) – With e-mimication, a wizard can cause the original to do actions that its duplicate is made to do S1E2: (8:30) – They can rewind a few seconds back in time (18:00) – The time rewind spell has at least a few hundred meters in range. Only magical beings recognize being in a time loop. Non-magical beings only sense déjà vu. S1E3: None of note. S1E4: (10~) – Can give a person the skills to be competent at a certain job/task S1E5: (0:24) – Alex warps a jacket out of existence (5:00) – Alex switches one of her hands with her foot (8:20) – Alex can create a house out of magic (9:30) – T. J. is able to control his parents mind with his magic (12:20) – A room in T. J.’s house has a black hole inside of it (14:35) – Alex uses magic to create a runway (16:45) – Alex transports her brothers and herself to Mars. They apparently no need to breathe air to survive. S1E6: None of note. S1E7: (7:50) – Alex can increase for hearing to superhuman levels (13:53) – A truth spell S1E8: (0:05) – Can shape shift people into animals (the human acts on the animals instincts) S1E9: (18:00) – Alex and Justin teleport themselves into a movie S1E10: (4:25) – Can make objects come to life (17:00) – Returns the animated object inanimate again S1E11: (6:15) - Max causes the inside of a sandwich shop to begin snowing accidently (17:40) – Max teleports their apartment to China, then Hawaii S1E12: (11:00) - A genie mind wipes Justin from existing (15:40) – The genie turns Justin invisible S1E13: (5:00) – Alex uses the WISP key to send her stuff back to her room but ends up sucking up space-time of the room itself leaving only blank space in its place. (15:45) – Superhuman reactions via ping pong on steroids S1E14: (8:40) – Wiztech headmaster uses a truth spell on Alex S1E15: (16:50) – Alex creates a force field (18:30) – Alex slows down a ball to below human speeds (19:27) – Mass memory wipe at a local baseball game S1E16: None of note. S1E17: (:40) – Shape shifting a guinea pig into a dove, brick, and a dove that sneezes (15:00) – Prof. Crumpet takes away Alex’s powers S1E18: (3:27) – Time freeze that lasts only as long as the caster can stand on one leg S1E19: Magic can sometimes be taken away by water S1E20: (1:00) – Body switching: two people switch bodies and if not switched back by sunset the change is permanent S1E21: (3:00) – Alex brings Babe Ruth to life from a picture (3:30) – A spell that can make objects go through other objects (7:00) – Max and Jeff grab objects that can go through solid objects S2E1: None of note. S2E2: None of note. S2E3: None of note. S2E4: None of note. S2E5: (1:25) – Anti-gravity spell (may need two people to perform) S2E6: (3:05) – Magic, no kind of magic, can affect plastic. (11:00) – Ronald Longcoat creates three people with no spell incantation (20:25) – Ronald moves a whole bunch of stars to form a message S2E7: Nothing of note. S2E8: (17:30) – Alex gives Harper the power to do a bunch of powers one of them being able to “ricochet lasers.” (21:00) – Alex teleports herself and Harper outside of the Milky Way galaxy S2E9: Nothing of note. S2E10: Nothing of note. S2E11: (18:00) – Max created a room full of illusionary people that had their own thoughts and feelings that were able to mimic real people S2E12: (13:30) – Alex transports herself to Fairy World (unknown how she got there though) S2E13: (1:00) – Wizard powers are powered by a power plant in the Wizard World S2E14: Nothing of note. S2E15: (~) – TJ turned Jenny (16 y.o.) into a 40-year-old woman S2E16: (:25) – Made lava into snow (9:50) – Future!Harper travelled back in time due to one of the most powerful wizards ever S2E17: Nothing of note. S2E18: (1:05) – Alex switches Harper’s place with Max S2E19: (~) – Justin changes the weather throughout certain parts of the city (13:00) – Mother Nature controls the weather in the world. She maintains it. S2E20: (11:45) – Alex took away Jennifer’s brain (meaning she’s really dumb) (15:00) – Body switching spell has glitches in it S2E21: (15:00) – Alex manipulates space with a spell that essentially makes a loop through doors (18:00) – Justin changes a bunch of space (less than 100 meters in diameter) into a silent movie S2E22: (21:00) – Inside-out spell by Max S2E23: (10:25) – Eye of Beholder: Causes people to see what they want to see (range: affected everyone within a school) S2E24: Nothing of note. S2E25: Nothing of note. S2E26: (~) – According to Alex, Justin (and by extension her and Max presumably), they can stop time for a year (16:40) – Juliet causes Justin to fall asleep with a command S2E27: Nothing of note. S2E28: Nothing of note. S2E29: Nothing of note. S2E30: (:50) – Kelbo travels back to 1492 to discover America S3E1: (~) – Justin creates 1.21 gigawatts of electricity S3E2: Nothing of note. S3E3: Nothing of note. S3E4: Nothing of note. S3E5: (14:15) – Alex can cast a spell to see events happening in other places S3E6: Justin can do spells without an incantation S3E7: Magic that can enhance normal humans to superhuman stats S3E8: Nothing of note. S3E9: (37:00) – Fight scene, weak offensive move by Justin that caused a lot of smoke but not damage S3E10: Nothing of note. S3E11: Nothing of note. S3E12: (5:30) – Uncle Kelbo is Shakira (those dancing feats) S3E13: Nothing of note. S3E14: Nothing of note. S3E15: (~) – Alex freezes Stevie into solid ice S3E16: (12:05) – Sleep spell (12:15) – Time spell that sent the family and principal back to the Old West (1800s-ish?) S3E17: Nothing of note. S3E18: Nothing of note. S3E19: Nothing of note. S3E20: (:30) – Mind reading S3E21: (~) – Can manipulate minds back to a certain point in time S3E22: (4:50) – Alex created a black hole. Apparently, it was sucking up everything in the universe. S3E23: Nothing of note. S3E24: Nothing of note. S3E25: Nothing of note. S3E26: Nothing of note. S3E27: Nothing of note. S3E28: Duplication spell that made multiple copies of the family. S4E1: (10:45) – Prof. Crumbs creates a sophisticated illusion that was very complicated S4E2: Nothing of note. S4E3: (7:50) – The family wizard robe has invisibility, a chameleon feature, and unlimited hoagies in the right sleeve S4E4: (~) – Wizards can shrink themselves to the cellular level S4E5: Nothing of note. S4E6: Nothing of note. S4E7: Nothing of note. S4E8: Nothing of note. S4E9: (~) – Depending on an angel’s side (Light or Darkness), they can influence others to act a certain way (18:50) – The Moral Compass has universal range (19:20) – A spell to slow down the speed of others S4E10: Nothing of note. S4E11: Nothing of note. S4E12: Nothing of note. S4E13: Nothing of note. S4E14: Nothing of note. S4E15: Nothing of note. S4E16: Nothing of note. S4E17: (8:50) – There is a speed of magic. (~) – Principal survives being in the immediate area of a meteor strike S4E18: (18:15) – Petrification (slow acting) S4E19: Nothing of note. S4E20: Nothing of note. S4E21: Nothing of note. S4E22: Nothing of note. S4E23: Nothing of note. S4E24: (1:20) – The “Most Powerful Wand in the Wizarding World” is strong enough to cancel other wands (namely Justin’s) (10:20) – MPWWW creates a black hole (unknown if it has properties of a real one) S4E25: (~) – They have a time machine. S4E26: Nothing of note. S4E27: (43:40) – Justin breaks through a wall Special: “The Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex”: (17:00) – Alex gets rid of her negative qualities (20:00) – Alex created a Wizard Speed Pass which is stated to only be able to be created by the most powerful wizards (30:20) – Alex is the most powerful wizard of the generation (44:00) – Mason tears down a cement wall Wiki: List of abilities displayed in the series. Spells used in the series up to season 3. Season One: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBw_p5z1krI Link Season Two: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzVmT-zG58s Link Season Three: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKAGiiNtIlc Link Other: Wizards of Waverly Place Respect Thread by Bernkastel Note: This is a profile for Alex but it also details the general abilities a wizard should have by the end of the series. These feats mainly occurred in the first two seasons while they were learning magic so these abilites should be applicable to EoS wizards like Justin, Professor Crumbs, and other (competent) family wizards. Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Disney Category:Magic User Category:Humans Category:Elemental Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4